Seraphinus Rashid
Biography Personality At first glance, Seraphinus has many characteristics that one would expect to someone like her would have. She has a great sense of style and is very fashionable. She is also somewhat promiscuous. She can be vain and narcissistic. Seraphinus is very flirtatious. She has dated many different people, especially those that her parents won't approve of. She is a very free-spirited girl that enjoys partying, flirting, and clothes. Seraphinus is also very confident in her looks and is incredibly comfortable with her body given how she sometimes wears revealing clothing with no qualms.eHowever,she has many traits that are quite different. She is compassionate, warm, charming, and is generally welcoming to new friends. Seraphinus is often the moral compass that keeps her friends in check in tense situations, though she is also has a bit of a defiant side. Seraphinus is not afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid to break rules. She is able to stand up to individuals for what she believes in and fights and argues to get the point across whenever necessary. Seraphinus is feisty, talented, intelligent, and well-educated. She is very supportive, protective, and loving towards her friends, urging them to do what makes them happy. Seraphinus often seeks to comfort those around her, although she also has a strict and disciplinarian side. She worries about her family a lot. She is fiercely loyal to her family and loved ones, willing to let go of her own happiness if it will make things better for them. Though Seraphinus is very confident in herself, she is also surprisingly insecure, and at times even self-conscious about her height. Despite displaying a haughty and nonchalant attitude for others aside from her family, she actually hides beneath it a distrustful and fragile heart. Seraphinus is very loyal to her family. She also possesses a fiery temper which numerous people are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and shutting in on herself when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. Seraphinus is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. She loves her siblings and defends them passionately when threatened. Seraphinus is actually cautious when it comes to love and doesn´t know how to truly love, though her passion for Alexander opens her up. Seraphinus also rather likes cooking despite not being very good at it. Physical Appearance One thing that many have notice about Seraphinus is her physical looks with many describing her as being stunningly gorgeous. An trait that Seraphinus prizes about herself and typically takes great care of is her long hair; it is a dark brown color that flows smoothly over her shoulders to just below her shoulders like honey. It is typically seen in either curls or straight with it being sometimes styled in a messy bun whenever she is relaxing at home. Her eyes framed by long eyelashes are almond-shaped which are seen switching between a dark forest green or amber color and smooth skin that was a light tan Alexander described as being the same color as the inside of an almond while her full lips are a slightly darker shade. When compared to other girls, Seraphinus is considerably tall though is still shorter when compared to Alexander. Due to the years of exercising and fitness, her physique is slender, lean and toned with an hourglass frame accompanied by noticeable curves with an modest size bust and wide hips leading to a shapely rear that gave her an large sex appeal. She also has small feet and slender hands. Apparel Seraphinus wardrobe typically favors neutral colored clothing that is off-beat yet comfortable and fashionable; long sleeve off-the-shoulder or crop top shirts, blue ripped or regular tan jeans, black pants, grey leggings and sneakers. She will don active wear such as spandex yoga tights and sports bras during gym class and exercises. When sleeping or alone with Alexander in the room, she tends to wear either lacy undergarments or a blue sports bra that has gold colored lining with a matching pair of booty shorts. When feeling lazy, she is shown to wear black shorts with an oversized black and red checkered jacket over a simple bra. For special occasions, she sports more revealing and form fitting clothing such as a black dress or dark purple flower patterned tan skirt accompanied with a tan crop top that is buttoned up the middle. She rarely wears makeup though when she does it is typically very light and hardly accessorized herself with jewelry aside from a necklace Alexander gave her that features a whitish-silver gem hanging from a silver necklace. She later added a engagement ring to the chain after Alexander proposed to her. Powers and Abilities Witch Nature Similar to Hope Mikaelson, Seraphinus is a witch-hybrid who inherited her witch gene from both of her parents. *'Divination:' **'Intuition': **'Premonitions': *'Telekinesis:' *'Pyrokinesis': *'Biokinesis': *'Telepathy': *'Illusions': *'Dream Manipulation': Supernatural Huntress Nature * Enhanced Strength: Supernatural Huntresses start off possessing superior strength that makes them stronger than humans but below that of newborn vampires. That said, they are endowed by shamans to grow stronger every time they lose a life. Eventually, their strength appear to be able to match that of even the most ancient vampires in the world as Rayna was able to fight and slaughter many Strix members and even warrant Klaus' wary. Their strength also do not falter with old age, even as an old woman, Rayna was able to restrain Bonnie with one hand while attempting to strangle her. * Enhanced Reflexes: Supernatural Huntresses possess peak-human reflexes. They have demonstrated superior reaction time to those of humans and can dodge offensive attacks and evade strikes from beings with super speed. Rayna was able to wipe out numerous members of the Strix, even catching two of them off guard and immediately killing them. She was also able to shoot several of Julian's vampires, killing them without them even being able to react. * Immunity to Magic: A Supernatural Huntress's body becomes immune to offensive magic directed at them which seemed to be the work of the Tea of Protection. This is proven when Bonnie tried to use telekinesis on Rayna when the latter attempted to kill her, but to no avail. However, this immunity did not prevent Nora and Bonnie from using a locator spell to find her nor did it hinder a Shaman from transferring her life and abilities to Bonnie. In addition, Rayna could not track Stefan when his scar was blocked by the disruption spell placed on St. James Infirmary. ** Poisonous Blood: Supernatural Huntresses possess blood that is poisonous to witches, even those that are immortal such as a witch-vampire hybrid. Pills made from Rayna's blood were able to block a witch's power and if taken daily for a period of time and will eventually kill said witch. This fatal effect on witches appear to come from the Huntress's immunity to witchcraft. * Marking: Supernatural Huntresses possess the ability to mark their victims. Initially, this was done through the Phoenix Sword, allowing Rayna to mark vampires by stabbing them however, it was later revealed that they are also capable of imprinting vampires mentally. ** Tracking: Supernatural Huntresses can sense and track down vampires who have been marked by them. ** Link to Victims: Supernatural Huntresses are linked to the vampires they have marked, giving them an increased urge to find and finish them. This connection can be amplified with concentration, allowing them to see their every move, and feel their every emotion. Once they are down to their last life, anyone still marked by them will die along with them upon their last death. * Self-Resurrection: Supernatural Huntresses possess the ability to continually resurrect from the dead a total of eight times, similar to users of the Gilbert Ring. Moments after their death, their body spontaneously self-combusts only to reborn from the ashes to the age when they received their abilities from the Shamans, akin to a phoenix rising from the ashes. This was achieved through the self-sacrifice of the Eight Shamanswho gave their lives to Rayna with their bodies preserved but each of her deaths caused one of them to decay. ** Longevity: In each of their lives, Supernatural Huntresses age at a slower rate compared to humans, affording them an extended lifespan. Skills Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. * Witchcraft: Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical and Dark Objects. A siphoner can siphon the magic from a witch and prolonged exposure may lead to death * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Nature: It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed, thus spells will always have loopholes. This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. * Mystic Falls Founders Bell: An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces a high frequency that disrupts psychic activity of Sirens. To an extent, it is also effective on Witches and Siphoners alike, giving them a painful headache, though it does not affect their ability to perform magic and cast spells. * Herbs: Certain herbs, when applied as a paste on the scars, can mask the signal that allows a Supernatural Huntress to find their marked victims. * Hunter Instinct: Supernatural Huntresses appear to suffer from the same supernatural urge to kill vampires as the Brotherhood of the Five. The more vampires they kill, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is also purely based on instinct and seems to worsen with age and begins to affect the mind. As the desire to kill vampires has had a huge impact on Rayna's mental stability in which she accidentally mistakes a supermarket cashier for a vampire, whom she stakes, leading to her being confined into a secure psychiatric hospital and became old there. * Eighth Life: Supernatural Huntresses only possess a total of eight lives, and would die permanently after expending their eighth life. * Mortality: Despite their enhanced physical attributes, Supernatural Huntresses are still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) however the huntress becomes reborn from said death. * Link to the Everlastings: Should all of the bodies of the Eight Everlastings be destroyed, the spell that keeps them as Supernatural Huntresses would be undone and they would revert back to the state they were before. * Victim Connection: Supernatural Huntresses are connected to the ones they killed using the Phoenix Stone Sword and are sometimes haunted by them; their minds. Relationships Relatives Love Interests Jessica Angela Alexander Garcia Allies Neutral Enemies Trivia * Her personality is based off Isabelle Lightwood from The Shadowhunters Gallery Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Skullguy123